Fifteen Girls and One Serious Photo Shoot (Part 1)
Quotes Welcome Girls! Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Frieda: Oh my gosh, you're Alex Dunnigan! I've seen you on the front cover of Seventeen Magazine! Alex: That's right Frieda, and you must be last year's Prom Queen. Frieda: How did you know that? Alex: It was on your Facebook page. Octavia: You're Alex Dunnigan? Are you the mother of that asshole Lance? Alex: Yes, and please don't insult my son. So anyways, welcome to the Model Mansion, where you 15 girls will be staying. Dorm Allocation Alex: Ok girls, these 4 dorms are where you'll be sleeping in. But before you even open the doors, you will all be looking for coloured keys around the mansion, which will correspond to which dorm you're staying in. Jessie: (Conf) Bitch please, that shit's gonna be easy. Let's hope I get into the purple dorm because it's my favourite colour. Tina: (Conf) OMG, I am so gonna look out for a pink key because pink is the best colour ever!!! Loretta: Hey bitch, MOVE IT!! (pushes Ciara) Ciara: Hey, that wasn't nice you stupid bitch! Loretta: What did you just call me, oh no you fuckin' didn't! Jocelyn: Yes! I got a blue key, it totally matches my shoes! Tina: I got a pink key, which matches my shoes. Jessie: And I got a purple key, which matches my hair, my hoodie, my shoes and pretty much everything else. Tina: (Conf) When I first entered my dorm, everything was in pink. The beds, the walls, the decorations, everything! Ultimate Catfight Caitlin: (Conf) Ok, I know this is the first night we've all been here, but there's only one person who's a complete bitch - Loretta Tubbs. That girl is the biggest slut I've ever seen. Rebekah: Hey Caitlin, what are you doing? Caitlin: I'm gonna give that slut Loretta a piece of my mind. Rebekah: I don't think that's wise. Caitlin: Oh whatever. (Sees Loretta) Hey Loretta, way to slut up the competition with your small boob tube and the figure of a skank! Loretta: Well at least I don't dress like a surfer, gangster and a Brittish Red Coat combined! Caitlin: Just because I'm from London, that doesn't make me a Red Coat. Loretta: Game on, bitch! (punches Caitlin) Ciara: Hey guys, cut it out, we need to be on set at 8am tomorrow. Loretta: Shut the fuck up, Cici. Tina: Guys please, you need to stop this or Alex will have the first elimination a double elimination. Frieda: Tina, don't get involved. Loretta: (lifts her top) These are the best tits in the competition whereas yours are like Madonna's. Ciara: I really wanted to stop the fight between Loretta and Caitlin, but it was no use at all. Also, things got a lot worse later on. (Ciara, Loretta, Caitlin and Tina yell at each other) Alex: Ok girls, stop it! Stop it! OH MY FUCKING GOD, WILL YOU SIT DOWN!?!? Ciara: Oh my god, what a voice. Loretta: Bitch. Barbara: (Conf) Jessie and I were trying to get some beauty sleep, and then all of a sudden we hear Loretta and Caitlin yelling and fighting. Then Alex comes in and tells all of us to meet her in the dining hall. Seriously, what the fuck? I didn't do anything! Alex: I know this is the first episode of this show and most of you are adults, but I am giving you some rules. Lights out at 11pm, no swearing, no drinking, no flashing your privates at all times, and most of all, NO FIGHTING! Anyone who breaks any of these rules are at risk of disqualification. Oliviyah: (Conf) So after Loretta and Caitlin's fight, that bitch Alex lays down some ground rules. Boring! Trivia * The 15 contestants were allocated to 4 different dorms. ** Dorm 1 (Blue) - Caitlin, Jocelyn, Oliviyah and Rebekah ** Dorm 2 (Pink) - Frieda, Tina, Tyne and Octavia ** Dorm 3 (Purple) - Jessie, Barbara, Ciara and Loretta ** Dorm 4 (Green) - Elena, Nancy and Priscilla * Caitlin started a fight with Loretta because she called her a slut and said that sluts like her shouldn't be in this competition. Gallery Alex gets angry.jpg|Alex gets angry after some girls were fighting in the hallway Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes